


Blue Shell

by TonkBella



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Even Billy, Kim is the queen of stealing doughnuts, Mario Kart, No one can resist Billy, She steals them from everyone, This is crack just cracky goodness, blue shell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonkBella/pseuds/TonkBella
Summary: The team plays a little Mario Kart. It goes about as good as you'd expect.





	Blue Shell

**Author's Note:**

> Just something my friend came up with.

“Oh come on that's so stupid” Zack yelled out glaring at Trini who was smirking at him taking first place from Zack.

“That's what you get for being in first” she boasted.

“Hey Trini?” Billy called

“Yes Billy” she responded turning her eyes back on to the screen.

“I have something for you” he said smirking.

“Oh and what's that blue?” she asked. Trini really should’ve heard the warning in his voice, but she was too busy celebrating taking first from Zack.

“BLUE SHELL” he yelled laughing a little as it the item hit Trini causing Zack and Billy to pass her putting her in third. 

“Kim where the hell are you?” Trini yelled glaring at the screen.

“Dead last” Jason spoke a smile forming on his face.

“Yea because some jackass keeps throwing his shells behind him” Kimberly glared at Jason who just smirked as he just threw another red shell at Kim. Kim growled flipping him off.

“That's what you get for stealing my doughnut after training the other day Kim” Jason laughed.

“Yea she's good at that” Trini spoke “EAT RED SHELL Zack”

“NO DAMN, IT'S ALL YOU BILLY” Zack called out pushing Trini.

“Last turn” Billy spoke his tongue sticking out a little as he passed the finish line.

“Oh yea team black and blue win again” Zack cheered giving Billy a high five.

“Oh hell no, I call bull crap it was unfair teams” Trini spoke.

“How? It was you Kim and Jason against us, not our fault your team sucked” Zack laughed while Billy nodded.

“Hey, I was being betrayed” Kim defended herself.

“Well maybe you shouldn’t have gotten hit so much Kim” Jason stated chuckling.

“You kept throwing red shells at me” Kim yelled pushing Jason out of his chair.

“Would it have made you feel better if they were pink?” Zack joked “or yellow?” he laughed.  
“And I told you I would get you back for stealing my Doughnut Kim” Jason told her as he got up from the floor. Kim rolled her eyes crossing her arms.

“Yea, I'm out” Trini spoke setting her controller down getting ready to stand.

“Oh come on one more round?” Billy asked “we'll do a free for all” he added holding out her controller giving her a little smile.

Trini sighed inwardly knowing she was going to cave, but the others would to so that was a small comfort knowing that she wasn't the only one who was whipped by the Blue ranger “fine but one more” she said. 

That was five games ago.

“Okay really you to Trini?” Kim spoke after getting hit with a green shell from the yellow Ranger.

“She steals your doughnut to?” Jason asked.

“Yea MANY TIMES” Trini stated looking right at Kim and hitting her with a red shell.

“Hey guys” Zack spoke up.

“What they?” said in unison.

“Bombs away” he smirked dropping a ba-bomb getting all three of them, passing them only to get Blue shelled by Billy once again giving him the win.

“That's it I'm done” Trini said dropping the controller the others doing the same as well.

After they cleaned up the food they all went up stairs with Billy seeing them out “so see you guy's tomorrow at training”

Getting nods from the others he watched them all go ‘yea they’re not salty at all’ He thought going back into the house.

**Author's Note:**

> There ya have it. let me know what you think.


End file.
